Me, That Girl and A Stuffed Toy!
Me, That girl and a Stuffed Toy is the 3rd episode of "Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Nii" Anime and 16th episode overall. It first aired on July 22, 2011. Plot First part is about Yuko's plan to switch with Hideyoshi to avoid Vice Principal's wish to become the singer model for school. Second part is about Akihisa and Hazuki's past first meeting a year before series and also the answer of why Akihisa is titled as Inspector Punishment. Synopsis The first starts Akihisa asks Hideyoshi what they are doing for their extra classes and stopped surprisingly after seeing Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi (who was actually Yuuko Kinoshita) asks Akihisa what is it. Akihisa tells Hideyoshi that Hideyoshi is usually more feminine and cute but today Hideyoshi seems different. After hearing this Hideyoshi becomes angry but turns smiley when Akihisa looks at Hideyoshi. Then the scene goes to Principal's room. There principal asks Ms.Takahashi about some things that how they are progressing. Ms.Takahashi says since she needed someone good with grades and social standing she recommends Yuuko from "A" class. Then principal says it's great to have a student like her. Ms.Takahashi agreed to the principal. The first part goes to Yuuko's house. There she was reading some magazine. And Hideyoshi comes home. After seeing Hideyoshi Yuuko throws her magazine and says that why there is somehing Hideyoshi can do but she can not. Hideyoshi asks what happened. Yuuko tells that she has been requested by Ms.Takahashi sensei to sing for the school anthem. Hideyoshi says she does not have any slightest sense of scale or rhythm. So Yuuko and Hideyoshi cross-dressed themselves. That means Hideyoshi into Yuuko and Yuuko into Hideyoshi. Since Hideyoshi is better in the Opera than Yuuko. Yuuko's first exposure to the Class F lifestyle was seeing Ryou Sugawa leap through the shabby classroom wall, with the other members of the FFF in hot pursuit. She is left staring in stunned silence as she glances around the room, watching the remaining FFF tinker with their various torture materials. Akihisa pulls up his FFF hood and greets Yuuko, thinking that she is Hideyoshi. Akihisa and Yuuko leave and watch the performance of "Yuuko" (who is, of course, Hideyoshi). When they were watching Akihisa starts praising Hideyoshi's sister. The first part ends Hideyoshi and Yuuko back into their normal selves and arguing about the damage that each one did to the other's reputation. The 2nd part starts Minami walking in front of a shop named "Fancys" and stops then watches a stuffed toy named "Noin". This episode then goes back one year to the past. There in school, it's shown that the teacher "Iron man" is taking some forbidden gadgets away from Akihisa and Yuuji. Then the scene goes Hazuki standing in front of that same shop Minami did. Then in the school all students are having summoning training. Then Akihisa, Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Kouta starts talking about the gadgets that Iron man has taken from them. Then Himeji comes for practice then Akihisa says he was in the same class in the elementary school with Himeji. But since then he have not talked to her. Then Iron man calls Akihisa for summoning with Minami. After finishing school Akihisa sees Himeji in that shop "Fancys" then he also enters that shop. But instead of Himeji he sees that Hazuki is crying for a stuffed toy named "Noin" but she does not have enough money for that. Akihisa asks why she wants that so much. Hazuki tells that she want to make her sister happy. Akihisa says let him help to Hazuki. After so many troubles Akihisa finally bought that doll for Hazuki. But he sees a same little doll Hazuki is holding. Then Akihisa asks that what's this. Hazuki tells that a pretty lady (Himeji Mizuki) gave this to her and said to give that to her sister. Hazuki also says that if he bought that big size of the doll then she can have that doll. But Akihisa says to give the big size of the doll to her sister. Hazuki then kisses Akihisa. Then in the school because Akihisa created so many problems that's why that teacher give Akihisa "Punishment Inspector " title. This episode ends Hazuki giving that doll to Minami and Minami says she is now interested in a guy who is in her class. The guy Minami interested in is Akihisa. Trivia *On the first part, Yuko didn't read her favourite shonen ai novel in the light novel's version in the beginning. *On the second part, Akihisa dropped PSP while in the light novel's version he dropped NDS. *After seeing the Before-The-Opening sequence, it was revealed that Hideyoshi's sister, Yuuko Kinoshita likes Yaoi. *During Yuuko and Hideyoshi's conversation,while talking about how identical they are,Yuuko looked at the camera and made a "forgot what line"face,But she actually did it twice. Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes